Graceland Prompts
by RosieColes95
Summary: Send me prompts through the reviews page or my tumblr page.
1. Chapter 1

For this story I want to write one shots using prompts and ideas from others. Please send me prompts and things you would like me to write Just write your idea in the reviews. Thank you.

Or leave me a message on Tumblr rosiecoles95


	2. Johnny and Jakes

**Thank you to JohnnyLover (guest) for the prompt. I hope you all like it.**

The sun is beaming through Johnny's window. It's 8am and Johnny wants to stay in bed all day. He heard a knock at his door; he tries to block out the sun and noise with his pillow.

'GO AWAY'. Johnny groaned.

'Its me Johnny, its getting late and we have work to do in an hour'. Johnny sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes. Shaking his head he got out of bed and had a shower.

Jakes is downstairs drinking coffee waiting impatiently for Johnny to get his _'scrawny ass'_ downstairs.

'You took your time'. Jakes finished his coffee and grabbed his keys.

'Jakes it's only round the corner we can just walk.' Jakes didn't say anything, he looked at Johnny and walked out the door.

The walk down the street was very quiet. The day before, Jakes had yelled at Johnny for being too childish and told him to grow up. Realising they had a job to do together the next day made them both annoyed.

Johnny is getting bored and needs to do something. If Jakes doesn't want to talk then that's his loss. Whilst walking down the street Johnny started to smile and wink at strangers walking passed. Jakes just rolls his eyes.

Johnny stops in the middle of the street and starts flirting with a girl who he has never met before.

'Johnny this is ridiculous I'm walking without you.' Jakes yells at Johnny and starts crossing the road, Johnny looked back and yelled back.

'Jakes don't be like that.'

'Well you shouldn't be acting so stupid in the street then, we have an important job to do.' As Jakes was talking Johnny spotted a car coming towards Jakes with a great speed. He immediately ran after Jakes pushing him out of the road and without any time to think Johnny was hit forcefully by the speeding car and flew a few metres down the road.

'JOHNNY'. Jakes knelt down next to Johnny on the road.

Johnny is covered in blood and unconscious. For the first time Jakes has a tear in his eye and feels horrible for what he said to Johnny. Johnny had saved his life and risked his life in the process. Jakes has realised how much he cares about his friend Johnny.

 **The End**


	3. Explosions part 1

**Thank you jamievenniro for the prompt. Hope you like it.**

Bello and Mike are out on a case, a dangerous case. The meeting with Bello started well until Bello left and locked them both in the warehouse.

2 hours later Mike and Briggs are finding different ways to escape from the warehouse. Mike tried running into the door hoping it would 'fall' open but ended up hitting his arm pretty hard leaving a bruise.

Paul tried using heavy objects to bust open the door but ended up with a bruised hand.

'I hope the others are looking for us. We were not gonna survive if we stay in here.' Briggs.

Mike and Briggs leaned against a wall, bored, trying to find ways to entertain each other. They played different games and told stories.

1 hour later Mike is asleep on the floor and Briggs is trying to find another way to escape. After a few walks around the warehouse Briggs finds something that could solve the problem. Explosives that could blow open the door.

Briggs grabbed the box laid it on the floor.

'HEY MIKE, MIKE WAKE UP'. Mike jumped awake and looked confused at what was holding.

'Explosives Mike, we can use them to bust the door open'. Briggs sounded excited like a child opening presents on Christmas morning.

'Briggs, I think that might be a bit dangerous. What if it blows up the entire building then we will be escaping piece by piece.' Mike couldn't help smiling by the little joke he made but he was serious.

Briggs started to play around with the explosives and then it happened.

'Can you smell that?' Mike asked whilst sniffing the air. The smell was smoke coming from behind them. Briggs looked behind Mike and saw flames getting bigger on the other side of the warehouse.

'We have to get out now.' Briggs picked up the explosives and started to attach them to the door. Mike refused to help; he didn't want to be the blame for Briggs's death.

BANG

The warehouse exploded.

Civilians gathered around the building watching as the warehouse fell apart and burned in the flames.

The other members of Graceland also noticed the warehouse was on fire.

'Oh my God. Weren't Mike and Briggs meeting Bello here?' Charlie looked at everyone in concern.

'They would of left by now'. Johnny looked around at everyone and noticed the orange bronco still sitting in the car park.

'Guys, I think they're still in there.' Johnny said with worry.

The fire department turns up with sirens and lights flashing.

'WE HAVE 2 MEN IN THERE'. Charlie yelled at one of the firemen and everyone looked at her.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse…

'MIKE… MIKE?' Briggs couldn't stop coughing. He managed to pick himself off the floor, happy to be alive he checked himself over for any injuries. He only had a few cuts but nothing too serious; he couldn't say the same for Mike. Briggs spotted him on the other side of the warehouse; the explosion must have thrown him far.

Briggs ran over to him, dodging all the flames on the way and knelt down next to him on the floor.

Mike was still alive but gasping for air.

'B… Briggs I… cant… feel… my legs'. He winced in pain and started screaming; hoping the people outside will hear him.

'Where is it hurting Mike?' Mike pointed at his leg which was trapped under a heavy box.

Oh shit, Briggs thought to himself.

'Stop moving Mike, you'll make it worse.' Briggs tried shifting the box off Mike's left but caused Mike to scream in pain. Mike could feel himself getting weak. The oxygen was getting thin and the smoke overtook. Briggs found himself struggling to breath as well.

The firemen started searching the building whilst putting out the flames.

'Mike I can hear someone in here, I think it might be the firemen.' Mike didn't respond. Briggs gave Mike a light slap on the cheek.

'MIKE'. Briggs saw his friends eyes slowly close; he felt for his pulse. Mike is still alive but only just. He had to get them both out of the building quickly.

Someone calling interrupted Briggs's thoughts.


	4. Explosions part 2

Part 2

'HELLO, IS ANYONE IN HERE?' One of the firemen called out. With the little breath he had left, Briggs called out.

'YES, THERE'S TWO OF US' Briggs coughed loudly, hoping the men would follow the noise and find them quickly. He was relieved when he saw the men walking towards them.

'Where's the second one?' One of the men asked Briggs. He then noticed someone lying on the floor trapped under a box.

The men tried moving the box but realised it was making the situation worse. Mike's legs were crushed and if they moved the box Mike could possibly lose his legs. One of the firemen made contact with the men outside.

'We need a paramedic in here, there is a man trapped under a box which is crushing his legs.'

Briggs watched in horror as the men tried to save Mike.

'You have to leave sir. The flames are low and the door is straight ahead of you.'

'I am not leaving him here.' Briggs snapped.

'We have it covered, there will be a paramedic in here soon to save him, but you have to get yourself out.'

Briggs looked at his friend guilty. He had no choice, he had to get out of that building before it collapses. He walked out of the building and headed straight towards the other house members.

'Where Mike?' Charlie asked panicked.

'He's inside. The firemen have him; they told me to leave. Briggs turned around and saw a paramedic approach them.

'Were you inside the building?' The paramedic asked. Briggs nodded.

'We need you to come with us. If you've breathed in the smoke your lungs may be damaged.' Briggs followed the paramedic.

Meanwhile; The paramedics inside the building are doing what they can to help Mike.

'We need to move this box slowly off of his legs. Doing it too quickly could cause damage to his legs.' Half the paramedics managed to life the box off Mike's legs without hurting him and the other half were trying to get a response out of Mike.

20 minutes later the paramedics have Mike on a stretcher; ready to rescue him from the warehouse when they heard a rumble and then a crash. The warehouse was starting to collapse. They started to rush out of the building; managing to get out before it completely collapsed. A large cloud of smoke filled the area making it impossible for the people to see what was happening. There were a lot of gasps from the people.

Charlie and Paige cried as they watched the building collapse. The boys had tears but stayed strong.

In the distance they could hear yelling; they saw people emerging from the cloud of smoke. It was the paramedics slowly running with Mike on the stretcher towards the ambulance.

As they ran past the members of Graceland they all looked at Mike with sadness. They all followed him towards the ambulance.

They all stood around watching the paramedics attach an oxygen mask to Mike's face and insert an IV line. Before he got lifted into the ambulance Mike opened his eyes and smiled at his friends in front of him.

The paramedic turned to them with a smile 'He's going to be fine.'


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

 **If you wish to send more than one prompt, that's is completely fine. I need as many ideas as I can** **I want to try and get at least 20-30 chapters.**

 **Also, please read my other stories and give feedback. I need some ideas for them as well.**


	6. Mike and Paige

**This is a guest request. Pike stuff :)**

The house was quiet on a Friday night. Strange? Nope. All the housemates spend their Friday nights at The Drop.

The scene was exciting; Briggs, Jakes and Johnny are drinking beers and chatting to women at the bar. Mike was watching amused and Charlie and Paige are playing pool. After 20 minutes of watching his friends chatting up women, Mike decides to join the girls at the pool table.

'Having fun girls?' Mike says smoothly with a wink. The wink was more directed to Paige, the one he really cares about and wants nothing more than to kiss her all over.

'Yes Mikey. If you don't mind, I'm winning and I don't want any distractions.' Charlie walked around the table and pushed Mike out of the way.' Mike felt offended. He looked at Paige and walked away like a lost puppy.

When the game of pool was over Paige joined Mike at the high table he was sitting at alone.

'I noticed you staring at me. Is there something you want to talk about?' Paige looked at Mike expectantly. She was a little drunk. She noticed Mike was a little upset and had watery eyes. Mike sat up a little and sighed.

'No. It's nothing you should be concerned about.' Mike got up and left the bar. He took a long slow walk back to the house. He breathed in the cold sea air and made his way into the house. It was so good to be home where it is quiet. He thought to himself.

Mike made his way up to his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The others got home after midnight and made their way to their own rooms. Paige on the other hand went to check on Mike. She knocked on the door, no answer. She slowly opened the door and saw a sleeping Mike flat out on the bed, His clothes still on.

She walked over to his bed; she bent down and kissed Mike gently on the lips causing Mike to wake up with a startle. He noticed the cute blonde staring down at him with a smile.

She kissed him again, this time laying on top of him whilst he firmly kissed her back.

'Why was you upset earlier?' Paige whispered between kisses.

'I think you already know.' Mike smiled up at her stroking her cheek.

'All I wanted to do was hold you and kiss you all night.' Paige didn't say a word. The kiss intensified and they started to get undressed.

Mike and Paige spent the night together and it felt good. They woke up together and stayed in bed for an extra hour, kissing and cuddling.

Mike got what he wanted.


	7. Who is Mike Warren?

**Somehow I can** ' **t find the review with this prompt. Whoever gave the idea of Mike going into his back-story, thank you for the prompt. And sorry about the swearing.**

Mike stared at the ceiling in his room; he usually does this when something bad happens during an op. His investigation lead him to an old friend he went to school with and his cover was blown. He talked about old times and Briggs heard everything. Briggs was shocked at some of the stuff he said but didn't say anything to Mike; instead he watched him take a slow walk upstairs to his room and shut his door.

Knock, knock.

'Mike can I come in?' Mike didn't say anything. Briggs let himself in and sat next to Mike on the bed.

'Mike all that stuff you said to that guy was pretty fucked up. I know you were talking about old times but you two had done some fucked up shit. Please tell me the rest of the story. It sounds like you've known him for a while?'

Mike sat up at the end of his bed and began the story.

'I might as well tell you my entire back-story. To start off I was an only child. Had no one to play with when I was little, I had to find my own entertainment. Instead of choosing normal toys to play with I chose to be naughty child, meaning I would get into trouble all the time at school and sometimes at home. I used to bully a boy in the playground every lunch boy is the guy you met today.' Briggs gave a nod for Mike to carry on, sensing there was more to the story.

'When i was 9 I started to realize that the bullying i was doing got worse as I grew so I stopped myself. A week after this realization I wanted to apologize to him somehow. One lunch time I saw him being bullied by some older kid so I went over and helped him out by pulling the kid off of him and pushing him to the ground, gently.I immediately went to the teacher and told her what happened and admitted to pushing him but only to get him off this kid. After that we became good friends through middle school, high school and even college. I said goodbye to him when i left for Quantico.' Mike had tears in his eyes. Even though he hadn't seen this guy in years he still felt like they were friends. He was Mike's only friend growing up.

'And now he's become a junkie?'

'Yes. He was fine when I knew him but now it's like he has changed. Yes he does recognize me still and he does know that I've always wanted to be an FBI agent since I was 9 but I didn't think he would make the wrong decision. He was my only friend; other than my grandpa he stuck by me during everything. When my mum dies, when my dad went to prison; my grandpa died when I was at Quantico.'

Briggs was shocked ans felt bad for the kid. This is the first he's seen Mike so upset and the first time Mike has talked about his childhood. Briggs is glad that Mike opened up, now he can understand him a little better. He had a tough childhood.


	8. What Did You Do?

**Thank you Britt for the prompt: Everyone in the houze find out what Paige did to Mike and how she has been treating him. Set after Mike** ' **s detox but before he shaves.**

Mike sat alone on the L shaped couch looking out of the window. He was finally clean but he still remembers the horrible things he said to his housemates. Mike was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard the front door slam shut. It was Paige.

'Mike, can we talk?' Paige took off her sunglasses and looked down at Mike. Even though Mike had stopped taking the pills, he was still having some pain from his wound but it was bearable.

''What do you want? I'm sorry about yelling at you the other day. I hope you know that it was the pills talking not me.' Mike stood up with a struggle.

'I know what you did to Lena was unforgettable but what I did to you was unnecessary. You didn't deserve to die for that.' Paige's voice cracked. She could feel the tears coming but carried on.

''I'm... I'm sorry Mike. I tried to imagine myself in that situation with Lena getting murdered and seems hard to not do what you did. The only thing I am annoyed about is you lying to me about it. If you had told me what had happened then I would understand.'

The housemates made their way downstairs quietly. They stood at the end of the stairs listening to their conversation.

'I understand why you were upset with me but even if I did annoy you that much; telling Sid where I was and having him kill me was going a little too far with my punishment.'

The housemates gasped.

'Paige did what?' Charlie said as they walked into the living room joining in with the conversation.

'I think it's time to explain yourself Paige?' Briggs crossed his arms and waited for Paige's explanation to the house.

'When Mike was in the hospital.. I gave away Mike's alias to Sid found him and 'killed' him. But i swear I didn't mean for him to kill Mike, i just wanted him arrested.' Paige had tears streaming down her face now. She knew the house would never forgive her for this.

Johnny and Jakes stood there shocked. They looked at Paige and shook their heads.

'That was stupid Paige. We all know what Mike did to Lena but none of us thought he had to pay for his sins that way. A little silent treatment would of done nicely.' Jakes explained and walked out of the room.

'I'm sorry guys. I cared about Lena. I made her a promise that I would get her out of there. Instead she got stabbed to death and then burnt by the guy I love the most.'Paige's words were muffled by all the crying. The housemates looked at her. Mike had made his way back to the couch some point during the conversation but he stood up and looked at Paige.

'The guy you what?' Mike whispered.

'The guy I love the most.' Paige repeated and gave Mike a big hug and without thinking she kissed him hard on the lips.


	9. Authors Note 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you everyone for all the prompts. I will get round to writing them all. I have a whole week off work next week I will catch up with them all then.**

 **Please keep sending requests. I** ' **m using for practicing my professional writing.**

 **I am doing an online novel writing course.**


	10. Losing Breath

**Thank you to the guest for the prompt: Briggs, Johnny and Mike head out surfing, something bad happens to Mike but he hides it from the house but they catch on later.**

'Mike.. MIKE.' Mike startled awake. He can hear Brigg's voice getting louder and threw his face down on the pillow.

There was a small knock on the door.

'GO AWAY.' Mike yelled threw the pillow. He didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning. He had a late night working on a case and he was still tired.

'Hey Mike me and Johnny are going surfing and you are coming with us.' Briggs threw Mike's swimsuit at him and left the room. Mike got out of bed slowly and made his way into the bathroom.

'Is he coming?' Johnny asked as Briggs came down the stairs.

'Yes he is.' #

'Surfs gonna be good this morning. I've seen the waves and they are bigger than the house.' Johnny got a little too enthusiastic. He was excited. It's been a long time since the three of them went surfing together.

Mike made his way downstairs slowly, still yawning and rubbing his face.

'Here comes sleeping beauty. Took your time?' Briggs smiled at Mike and walked out the house. Mike was serious about staying in bed and wasn't happy with Briggs for waking him up at 8am to go surfing.

The three men ran into the waves and jumped on their boards. They floated there for a while having a conversation about what the girls were doing today. Charlie and Paige had gone grocery shopping early to avoid traffic and then they are going clothes shopping.

'It's been a long time for you Mikey. You ready to kill some waves?'

'Sure.' Mike sighed and then smiled.

'I see a good one coming, we better prepare ourselves. We don't want anyone drowning or getting slammed into the pier.' Mike swam away.

The boys were killing the waves. Mike was getting better; he is able to actually stand up on the board for at least 5 minutes.

Briggs and Johnny decided to sit on the beach for a little while to catch their breath. Mike decided to just float on his board and look out to the ocean. He was deep in thought when he noticed a giant wave heading towards him.

Within a second Mike was taken under by the wave. He found him thrown to the bottom, luckily he wasn't too deep. Mike could swim but he was struggling to swim to the top. After 5 minutes of swallowing a lot of seawater Mike managed to get his head out of the water. He was too weak to swim back to the shore but he had to get our of the water and find the others.

Mike couldn't find Briggs and Johnny on the beach anywhere; whether that was because he was dizzy and couldn't see straight or they had made their way back to the house.

Mike collapsed onto the sand and started to cough up the seawater. There was a lot of it. He sat their for about 20 minutes trying to get his breathing back to normal and until the dizziness would go.

Before heading back to the house he noticed his board sitting on the shore. Johnny would kill him if he had lost the surfboard. He grabbed the board and slowly walked back to the house.

Back at Graceland the rest of the house were sitting in the kitchen laughing and drinking coffee.

'Hey Mike. You've been gone for a while, you must of had some good waves to stay out there?' Johnny had a big smile on his face when he saw Mike soaking and a little red in the face.

'Yeah, they were good.' Mike's voice was hoarse and then he started coughing. Charlie got up and ran to Mike. She noticed he was swaying a little and threw her arm around him.

'You okay Mike? You're swaying on your feet?' Charlie walked Mike over to the couch to sit down but Mike stopped her.

'Yes I'm fine. I just swallowed a little water that's all. I'm gonna have a shower and get changed.' Mike made his way upstairs. The shower felt nice and refreshing but he started coughing again, this time it was hurting in his chest and he noticed a little bit of red on his hand. He got out of the shower and changed into his fatigues.

He was glad that no one was downstairs when he got into the kitchen. He made himself a coffee and sat on a stool at the island. He started to feel really tired and weak which caused him to drop his coffee mug on the island getting coffee everywhere. There were footsteps walking towards him.

'Mike? Are you okay, you're shaking and why is there coffee everywhere?' It was Charlie

Charlie noticed Mike was a little pale and he had a pained look on his face. When he started coughing she became even more concerned. She placed her warm hand on his forehead and gasped.

'Mike you're burning up. Please tell me what happened.'

'I was sitting on my board and a big wave came and threw me to the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't get back up and swallowed tons of water.' Just that explanation was too much. Before Charlie could respond Mike had blacked out onto the counter and banged his head.

'MIKE.' Charlie shook him.

'PAUL, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MIKE.' Charlie shouted up the stairs and everyone came down the stairs together. They walked into the kitchen and found Mike slumped over the counter unconscious. Charlie explained what Mike had told her about what happened. Briggs grabbed his phone and called an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived the others watched as Mike was carried into the back of the ambulance and driven away.

'He's never going surfing again.' Briggs said quietly to the others and they all nodded.


	11. Mikey's Sick

Thank you for the prompt Miss DiNozzo: Mike is getting sick but there's a mission going on, so he tries to hide it and Charlie and Paul mama and papa bear him.

Sorry I haven't been updating this much, it's been a crazy few months. Please keep the ideas coming and I will write as many as I can.

The alarm was loud, it's never usually this loud Mike thought. Mike woke up and saw the sun shining through the window, it was a lovely day but there was one problem. Mike is sick. The pain in his head started yesterday but he didn't tell anyone. His stuffed up nose has gotten worse and every single muscle in his body is protesting to the littlest movements. Mike started to fall asleep again until he heard his door open. It was Briggs.

'Hey Mike, come on man we need to leave soon.' Briggs left the room quickly. Mike groaned into his pillow. He knows that this job is important, he can't miss it.

Mike reluctantly got out of bed and dressed in his undercover clothes.

Charlie, Paige and Briggs were in the kitchen eating pancakes. The smell made Mike feel sick but he tried to hide it. The housemates noticed his pale looking skin and small shivers.

'Are you okay Mike?' Charlie asked from the island.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad night.' Mike grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and couple of Aspirin. Charlie believed Mike and ate her pancakes.

'Want any pancakes Warren?' Briggs had an apron on and flipping pancakes.

'No, i'll stick to my yogurt, thanks.' Briggs frowned but brushed it off.

'This is good work Mike, we should be up and running in no time.' Vince, a drug lord Mike is investigating, took the bag of drugs out of Mike's hand. Mike is helping Vince set up a meet with one of the biggest drug lords in the country and these drugs were the only way in.

Mike winced a little when Vince started shouting across the warehouse to his buddies. His head was still pounding and started to feel nauseated. He started swaying a bit on his feet but shook it off and followed Vince across the warehouse.

After an hour of talking the mission was finally over. Briggs and the team busted the drug lord and they got taken away.

'Well done Mike, that's another asshole off the street.' Mike and Briggs stood by the car watching Vince and his buddies get taken away. Mike started to cough and before he knew it, he started throwing up on the concrete. Briggs backed away and waited for Mike to stop. When Mike stood back up and wiped his mouth Briggs noticed Mike's pale face and felt concerned.

'Mike, you okay?' Mike just nodded back. He knew if he speaks there would be more vomit.

'I think we need to get you home.' Briggs wrapped Mike's arm around his waist and helped him into the car. Mike rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He opened them again when Briggs started driving.

'Why didn't you tell me you were sick.' Briggs had concern in his voice.

'I thought you would be mad and make me go anyway.'

'Mike if your sick you can't work, you need to tell us because it may of been very serious.' Mike responded with a mumble of words. He has fallen asleep.

Briggs pulled up into the driveway at Graceland. Mike woke up when Briggs grabbed him from the car.

They walked into the house and headed straight for the couch. Mike fell down onto the couch and Briggs pulled a blanket over him.

'Do you need anything Mike? water?' Mike put a thumbs up for the water.

An hour later Charlie walked into the house. Briggs was upstairs and a very ill looking Mike was laying on the couch.

'Mike, what's wrong baby?' Charlie brushed some hairs out of Mike's face.

'Just a little sick. If you want the full story, Briggs is upstairs.' Mike's voice was hoarse and pained. Charlie kissed Mike on the forehead and ran upstairs. Briggs told her the full story and Charlie felt worried and concerned for Mike.

Charlie walked downstairs and found Mike in the kitchen getting pills.

'Hey Mike you shouldn't be walking around, do you want to go to bed?' Mike nodded and Charlie helped Mike upstairs and into bed. Before leaving the room Charlie checked Mike's temperature and made sure he had plenty of water. She kissed again on the forehead and closed the door slowly.

'Get some rest Mikey.'


	12. AN I'm back

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been posting much on this story recently but I've had a bit of a writers block and kind of lost interest in Graceland but now I am literally obsessed with Graceland all over again and really miss the show.**

 **I am taking requests again so please send me your ideas.**


	13. 10 Years Later

**Thank you BeachyGrace for this idea. It still makes me sad that Graceland was cancelled and I still very much miss the cast together. Hopefully in the future they will have a reunion or USA Network with regret their decision and decide to bring the show back...**

 **I hope this makes everyone happy about out little Graceland family..**

It has been 10 years since Mike left Graceland for good. After every thing that went down with the report and Jakes leaving, Mike felt like he needed stay away from it. He went back to DC and become the assistant director. 10 years later, Mike is now the director for the FBI, his dream job, and is living his best life. Although he is miles away from the other housemates he still keeps in touch with all of them. Most of them are still working as agents and some have their own families and different careers.

Mike, now in his 30's, is married and has 2 children, twin girls, Maddie and Jessica. He couldn't be happier. Mike loved his daughters. He made sure that he would spend quality time with them everyday; even when he was having a bad day, his girls would always make him smile and he felt proud to be their 'daddy'.

Mike got an unexpected phone call from a familiar person. Mike answered his phone with a smile on his face.

'Hey man.' Mike greeted this person.

 _'Hey Mikey Mike, how you been man. It's been too long.'_ Briggs said cheerfully.

'It has. How's Charlie and little Eric?' Mike asked grinning at a picture of his daughters. He couldn't believe that himself and his training officer both have children now. Time has flown by since he was a rookie.

 _'They are both doing great.' Little Eric will be 4 next week. I don't know where the time has gone. How are your girls?'_

'They are perfect.' Mike said proudly, still looking at the picture.

Johnny was working part time at the FBI and had another part time job as a party planner. His company name 'JT Style Party Planning'. Even though Johnny wasn't married and didn't have any children, he was very much in love with a sweet girl who he has been dating for the past 5 years. He will soon be marrying her in the near future and he was very excited to have his own little terrors. Johnny was the only one who finds time to meet up with the other housemates. He even flew to DC to stay with Mike and his family for the weekend. He would offer to babysit for Briggs and Charlie and even Paige.

Paige was married and had a child bit her husband turned out to be an asshole and ran awake when she 6 months pregnant. She has raised her little girl Daisy by herself. Paige no longer works at the DEA for this reason. She works behind a bar in Miami, Florida.

As for Jakes. Him and Courtney are still together and they have a little boy named Dale Jr and a little girl named Ashlee. They were both happy together. Jakes still keeps in contact with the others. He soon realised what had happened with Mike and the report and felt guilty. They still keep in contact but not as often as the others.

The truth is. Everybody is happy and loving life.


End file.
